


smile

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [12]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flowers, takes place during 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: "You know, normally I'll see couples get flowers for their girlfriend when the girlfriend isnotin the room."Or, as Rosa and Alicia are getting flowers for Jake and Amy's wedding, the shopkeeper mistakes them for girlfriends.





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to write something for these woman!! Also done for femslash100 prompt "savory"

"I don't normally do this, you know," Rosa says to Alicia.

"What, pick up flowers for someone's wedding as an apology for losing the veil?" Alicia asks, a sparkle of humor in her eye.

"That's on Terry," Rosa says. Normally she would avoid throwing her friends under the bus, even in situations when she's trying not to embarrass herself in front of a cute woman, but – it _is_ Terry's fault. "And yes, that too, but I mean – the whole dating thing. I've taken a break from it."

"How dare you deny the dating pool of your gorgeousness."

"I'm sure they'll live." Rosa can't help the smile that pulls at her lips. Alicia smiles back. Rosa can only stare at her, wanting to savor the moment, to stay in this flower shop with her forever.

"Are you ladies done?" The shopkeeper calls from behind the counter.

Rosa reaches for the nearest bouquet—pink-ish white roses—and goes and puts them down on the counter. "This, please."

As the shopkeeper is ringing them up, she says, "You know, normally I'll see couples get flowers for their girlfriend when the girlfriend is _not_ in the room."

Rosa blinks.

"I'm here so she doesn't pick the wrong flowers," Alicia says, sending her a look that says _please don't ruin the poor old lady's day_.

"Yes, exactly that. I'm terrible and don't know my girlfriend's tastes at all."

 _Good try_ Alicia mouths to her, and Rosa smiles. She doesn't think she's ever smiled this much.


End file.
